Rapt in Fate
by Starshine - Hobo Princess
Summary: Link is leaving the forest and Saria comes with him. Mido follows and gets lost, Ruto is kidnapped, a mysterious man appears and steals Zelda's heart and a war rages between the Zora and the Gorons. Love is found in the strangest of places.
1. Together

**Discaimer: I don't own Zelda, so don't sue me!**

**The is the first chapter to a new story I want to start. It may be alittle bit different than most Zelda fanfiction when you get farther in. **

Her remembered the sensation of misty clouds surrounding him and Zelda's hand in his as he pressed the Ocarina of Time into her hands. The soft melody of time winding back and then he was there again. _Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be... _Running across the bridge, but something was different this time. The Deku Tree wasn't dead; Ganondorf had disappeared from both the past, present and future and all the occurrences which had happened at his hands no longer took any affect on the world. But why was he leaving? He couldn't remember an exact reason. All he knew is that he had to go, the Kokiri Forest was no longer his home.

A face etched itself into his minds eye, her wildly tossed summer greened hair, wide blue eyes and an innocent face stared back at him. "You're leaving..." She said, her eyes misted over softly. He blinked to realize that he wasn't just imagining her and turned to look back. He paused briefly, he had gone back farther than he had thought. He slowly reclined back, closer to her.

"I always knew... that you would leave the forest... someday." He didn't know how to react, for some reason he wondered if the scene would play out as it had before. "Because you always seemed different from me and my friends..." She said pausing before she continued. "I don't know why but, I just don't feel that I can be separated from you." He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Please..." She whispered, "Take me with you..." tears streaked down her cheek. "How can you... If you leave the forest you will die. Everyone knows the legend." He managed to say, stunned but fully aware of the risks.

She shook her head. "If that is the will of fate than I will take it, please Link... I can't bare the thought of being away from you. I don't know why you're leaving, but I don't care and I want to come." She said clinging fastly to him. The forest chanted and the bridge creaked, you could hear the creatures of the Lost Woods. The sound of an owls voice and the pipes played by the skull kids there was something haunting in the air. He couldn't pull away, he couldn't tell her that she couldn't leave with him. Something was whispered to him begging along with her to bring her.

Slowly they parted, she looked up into his eyes. They didn't say anything at first, he wiped away her tears with the back of his thumb. "I'm coming with you..." She said almost painfully, he nodded. He touched her cheek and then took her hand and smiled. "This time we leave together." She nodded, praying that she would live to see whatever lay on the other side and hold his hand forever. And so this story began, slightly different from the last time, but rightly just to same. The past was in the past and the future was best let be; to unfold once again tho' perhaps into a slightly different bloom.

**Feed back would be wonderful, this is just the start but any suggestions or editing notes would be nice... :)**


	2. The Nightmare becomes Reality

**Discaimer: I don't own Zelda, so don't sue me!**

**Second Chaper - The Nightmare becomes Reality...**

**(Poor Mido...)**

Perhaps he was scared, or maybe he confused. One might say that he was blinded by love, but fate would say otherwise. His inflatuation was like a cruel current washing away all rationality. She was gone, she had left and she without him. She had crossed the boundry and everyone knew; everyone had seen it coming. The two of them were practically inseperable, it was inevitable, so why did he try so hard anyways? It didn't matter. The news of her leaving was to him like his very heart had been ripped out. His heart was filled with an ache to find her and bring her back, or at least die by her side outside the forest line. It didn't matter, all that he knew was that he had to follow her.

He crushed his pointy cap atop his unruly red crownd of hair, with a heart of resolution to releave his emotional distress. He would find her and save her from that freak, he would take her home and things would return to normal. He was sure of it. No one had expected him to follow her it was unexpected and everyone was alittle taken a back. They knew how he feared death and none of them had thought that he had cared for her that much.

He was emotional, impulsive but he was also very attached to what was familiar. It was night fall when he left. The bridge creaked and swayed beneath his feet and the haunting melodies of the forest reached out to him. He was scared at any moment a bone-y hand might reach out from the spaces inbetween the planks and pull him under. He was scared because he did not understand the language of the haunting melodies and the pipes seemed surreal at that time.

He entered the dark tunnel, he could see the light at the other side but was surrounded by darkness. He feared to turn back, he was afraid to coninue. His heart was raced adrinialine ran to his head. He ran out for dear life, and fell at the exit into an emence feild. A skelotons rose up out of the ground. Was he dead? Was this a nightmare? He scrambled to his feet, he had no time to think, he was unarmed and alone. He ran without thinking, tears streamed down his cheeks. Was there no end to this pain?

**What to do... Any ideas?**


End file.
